Skylanders: Global Defenders
Skylanders: Global Defenders is a Skylanders fan game by AdamGregory03 (talk). The game is released for the Wii, Wii U, Xbox 360, PlayStation 3, Xbox One, PlayStation 4, and Nintendo 3DS. The game is set to release October of 2015. Story Console Versions Kaos has returned, fed up with the Skylanders always thwarting his evil plans to rule Skylands. When Glumshanks told Kaos that it isn't like they have anywhere else to conquer, Kaos immediately remembered something. He stayed up all night working on his new plan, and the following morning, Kaos and his army left to conquer the planet Earth. Soon, Kaos met General Dreadhead, and evil mastermind with a hidden base in Antarctica, and the two conspired a plan to take over the earth. They would kidnap Mistriss Yuna, Eon's sister and the Spirit of Earth. When the news reached Master Eon, he knew that something must be done. He contacted Mistress Yuna and told her of Kaos' arrival. In result, Master Eon and Mistress Yuna united his Skylanders and her Global Defenders to take down Kaos. 3DS Versions Mistress Yuna has invited her Global Defenders to celebrate the Festival of Earth, which occurs every ten years. However, this particular year, the partying managed to attract a fleet of invading aliens known as the Terralians, lead by they're commander, Ziek. The Global Defenders fight against the Terralians, but are defeated. Mistress Yuna contacts her brother in Skylands, Master Eon, asking for his help. Eon then sends one of his Portal Masters down to earth to assist the Global Defenders. Gameplay The gameplay follows heavily from Swap Force. Double-jumping is introduced, as well as "Globe Portals". Characters According to AdamGregory03, there is said to be sixteen returning Skylanders, sixteen new core Skylanders with new Wow Pow abilities, and twenty-four Global Defenders (with two LightCores in each element as well). The Global Defenders come with flags that are attatched to they're base, which showcase either North America, South America, Africa, Asia, Australia, Europe, Oceans, or the Arctics. The Global Defenders are the only ones who can equip these flags to they're bases. The characters released for Global Defenders will have purple bases. AdamGregory03 has also stated that some characters that were NPCs in the previous games may have a chance of being Skylanders here. Returning Skylanders *Blazing Spyro (Series 5, Magic) *Dimensional Star Strike (Series 3, Magic) *Goldslinging Trigger Happy (Series 5, Tech) *Rocket Powered Drill Sergeant (Series 4, Tech) *General Gill Grunt (Series 5, Water) *Huntress Punk Shock (Series 3, Water) *Fighter Stealth Elf (Series 5, Life) *Toxic Spore Shroomboom (Series 3, Life) *Magma Barf Eruptor (Series 5, Fire) *Wild Rider Fryno (Series 2, Fire) *Hit-The-Gym Terrafin (Series 5, Earth) *Aboriginal Dino-Rang (Series 2, Earth) *Ultra-Rainbow Whirlwind (Series 5, Air) *Sky Master Jet-Vac (Series 4, Air) *Sorceress Cynder (Series 4, Undead) *Extreme Roller Brawl (Series 2, Undead) New Skylanders *Lovebow (Magic) *Wiz Kid (Tech) *Killer Crab (Water) *Steam Pit (Fire) *Tree Shooter (Life) *Stonewing (Earth) *Jack-o (Undead) Global Defenders *Kun-Phu (Magic/Asia) *Aquamarine (Water/Oceans) *Amazonia (Life/S-America) *Spitfire (Fire/N-America) *Whiplash (Earth/N-America) *Thodin (Air/Europe) LightCore Skylanders *LightCore Lovebow (Magic) *LightCore Zap (Water) *LightCore Zoo Lou (Life) *LightCore Ignitor (Fire) LightCore Global Defenders *LightCore Spitfire (Fire) Non-Playable Characters *Master Eon *Mistress Yuna *Flynn *Tessa (console versions only) *Hugo *Kaos (console versions only) *Glumshanks (console versions only) *Commander Ziek (3DS version only) Levels The console version of the game has twenty-four levels, while the 3DS version has sixteen (not counting the Adventure Packs). Console Versions *Chapter 01: Hung He Village *Chapter 02: Imperial Palace *Chapter 03: Frozen Siberia *Chapter 4: The Taiga *Chapter 5: Frostflower Mansion *Chapter 6: Amazon River *Chapter 7: Chichen Itza *Chapter 8: Hawaiian Islands *Chapter 8: Inside Mount Kilauea *Chapter 9: Tumbleweed Town *Chapter 10: The Outback *Chapter 11: The Big Rig *Chapter 12: Sultan's Palace *Chapter 13: Sandy Tombs *Chapter 14: Indian Village *Chapter 15: Ruins of Babylon *Chapter 16: Heart of Africa *Chapter 17: Monsoon Lagoon *Chapter 18: Ancient Castle 3DS Versions *Chapter 01: Festival in Ruin *Chapter 02: The Outback Adventure Packs *Darklight Crypt *Dragon's Peak *Empire of Ice *Pirate Seas *Tower of Time *Sheep Wreck Islands Bonus Challenges See Skylanders: Global Defenders/Bonus Challenges. Battle Arenas See Skylanders: Global Defenders/Battle Arenas. Enemies See Skylanders: Global Defenders/Beastiary.